


Stay

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam really wanted was for Gabriel to stay, and for once the angel might be able to for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: General Domesticity day.
> 
> A/N: This is pretty much an AU. Basically, Sam's settled down (whether he still hunts or not is up to you), but Gabriel still has his own business to keep up with. He always comes back to Sam though.

Sunlight streamed through the apartment window, creeping across Sam Winchester's pillow until it fell across his face. His brow furrowed and he rolled over. His body was telling him it wasn't ready to get up, and for once, he was going to listen.

As he rolled, his cheek came into contact with an unfamiliar texture. It felt like skin, but a quick mental survey of his limbs told him it wasn't his. The Hunter instinct for preservation kicked in, and he forced his eyes open against the lazy comfort of the morning.

"Morning," Gabriel said softly, smiling down at Sam. The skin pressed against his cheek turned out to be the archangel's thigh. He was wearing his usual red silk boxers and one of Sam's t-shirts. It was too big on him, but to Sam, it was probably the most attractive he'd ever seen Gabriel.

"You're still here," he murmured through a haze of contentment. He was still naked from the night before, and the sheets were soft against his bare skin.

"Sorry, Sammy-boy, looks like you're stuck with me for a while," Gabriel told him, still smiling.

Sam smiled as well, pressing his face harder against the warm skin. "Good," he murmured simply; his voice was a deep, contented rumble.

Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair, the soft strands sliding silkily over his fingers, catching momentarily on tangles. Sam hummed happily.

Finally feeling awake enough to face the day, Sam sat up. Gabriel's fingers slipped from his hair, and his bright golden gaze was curious. Sam gave him another warm, genuine smile.

"Pancakes?" he asked simply.

Gabriel's eyes lit up and he jumped out of bed. No matter how many pancakes he tried or snapped into existence, they were never able to match the ones Sam made on lazy mornings like this. Impatient, he pulled Sam up from the bed, causing the hunter to laugh.

Sam pulled on his boxers, watching his angel bounce out of the room from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't wait until every morning could start like this.


End file.
